Terry, Vampiro
by MikaelaGrandchester
Summary: Años después de haberse separado del amor de su vida Terry vive ahora con una joven igual a el. Mantienen el orden en la ciudad pero el destino le tiene una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya más de 30 años desde que Terriuce había conocido al amor de su vida. Una bella joven de ojos color esmeralda, piel crema, risos dorados y pecas coquetas. Después de un tiempo de conocerse había tenido que separarse de ella con todo el peso de su corazón. No quería convertirla en lo que él era. No imaginar a su pequeña pecosa sufrir por la transformación y verla matar para vivir.

Tres años atrás había salvado a una chica llamada Mikaela, cuatro tipos la rodeaban cuando la encontró, ella estaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve, con la falda de su vestido rota por la mitad llena de sangre, tenia un ojo amoratado e hinchado, sus largos rizos castaños estaban esparcidos en el suelo mientras algo de sangre brotaba de su cabeza. Rasguños, moretones y suciedad cubrían sus brazos y cuello. A primera vista pensó que era Candy, pero después de suponer que para ese entonces ya seria un poco mas vieja y que esa chica era castaña no rubia, decidió no meterse, sin embargo, al ver lo que esos bastardos le hacían a la joven no pudo contenerse y acabó con ellos, para que ella no muriera tuvo que transformarla. Le sorprendió que una chica de apenas 15 años pudiera sobrevivir al dolor que la transformación implicaba. A partir de ese día Mikaela se quedó con Terry, él le enseño a alimentarse, a esconderse y a cuidarse, pero no la dejaba ir. La apreciaba, siempre que la veía imaginaba que era hija suya y de Candy, con esos risos idénticos a los de su pecosa pero castaños como su cabellera y unos hermosos ojos azules con verde, lo único que le faltaba para volverlo loco eran unas pecas. Mikaela por su lado quería mucho a Terry, siempre le obedecía y lo respetaba.

Mikaela… - le habló un día por la noche.

¿Qué ocurre mi señor?

Hoy en la tarde escuché decir al comisario que ha habido asesinatos por las calles de la ciudad, muy frecuentes y al parecer de algo inhumano. Imagino que hay más seres como nosotros rondando por ahí que se están dando mucho a notar.

¿Y que sugiere que hagamos?

Sugiero que dejes de llamarme de forma tan formal querida.

Lo siento señor, me es muy difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Bien, cuando puedas solo llámame Terry.

De acuerdo.

Dime, ¿tienes apetito?

Algo, ya va un poco mas de una semana que no bebo sangre.

Entonces prepárate ya que saldremos a que te alimentes y a hablar con cualquiera que este dándose a ver demasiado.

Me parece perfecto, llámeme cuando quiera irse, estaré en mi habitación.

Terry se quedó pensativo un rato, ¿debería de esperar lo peor? La última vez que no había estado listo para cualquier cosa casi los asesinan. Si Mikaela no hubiera tenido tanto valor ni hubiera sido tan fuerte por el miedo, quien sabe que habría pasado.

Así pues llegó la hora de irse, Mikaela se puso un lindo vestido negro con estampado floral gris, y una capa roja con capucha. Terry llevaba una camisa blanca como las que usaba todo el tiempo, el cuello en "v" y las mangas acampanadas, apretadas en la muñeca, un pantalón de pana azul grisáceo y una capa negra.

Salieron de la gran mansión, la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes, hacia un poco de frio y la chica tembló levemente, Terry la rodeó con el brazo, comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Era muy poca la gente que se encontraba en la calle a esas horas; vagabundos, mujeres dando servicios y hombres apostando. Estaba silencioso, de vez en cuando escuchaban uno que otro hombre vomitando o un bebe llorando, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Parece que no pasara nada esta noche Mika. Creo que solo tendrás que alimentarte e irnos.

De acue… - se vio interrumpida por un grito desgarrador proveniente de cerca.

Vamos. – dijo Terry al momento que comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía el grito.

Cuando al fin llegaron estaban en una calle bloqueada por un gran muro, al fondo se encontraba una mujer tirada siendo atacada por alguien mas, el grito había cesado ya que la victima había muerto. Terry coloco a Mikaela detrás de él para protegerla. Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Buenas noches. – dijo amable pero duro.

Aquel ser no le dijo nada, seguía alimentándose grotescamente, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, así que Terry prosiguió.

He escuchado de usted, le sugiero que tenga mas cuidado en cuanto a sus ataques. Creo que se pregunta porque le digo esto. Es porque, créalo o no, yo y mi compañera Mikaela somos como usted, y no queremos que nadie nos descubra. No tiene idea de lo que la gente hace con nuestra raza.

Después de decir esto, el ser se incorporó, Terry pudo notar que era hombre por la ropa que llevaba. De pronto una fuerza lo separo de Mikaela, a ella la impulsaron fuertemente hacia atrás y a el hacia adelante. El golpe lo mando a las sombras, el otro que se encontraba ahí se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo. El tipo que los había separado tomo a Mikaela por detrás para someterla, pero ella no se dejó, se soltó rápidamente y empezó a esquivar los golpes que le intentaba dar.

¡Deténganse! – grito una voz femenina de pronto.

Esta voz le pareció a Terry tan familiar que provoco que se distrajera y el primer atacante le propinara un golpe en la barbilla.

¡Archie, por favor! – volvió a gritar la chica.

¿Archie? – dijo Terry confundido – No…. No puede ser.

Por otra parte Mikaela había dejado de ser atacada.

Lo lamento señorita. – se disculpo su atacante. – Fue instinto solamente.

Mikaela estaba cansada y asustada, pero al verlo bien, le dio un poco mas de confianza, aquel chico era alto, tenía cabello negro y usaba lentes.

¡Dígale a su compañero que deje a mi amo! – le suplicó con ojos llorosos.

¡Archie detente!

Archie, basta. – le rogo la otra mujer.

Aquel joven llamado Archie finalmente se detuvo. Terry aun incrédulo y más pálido que de costumbre se puso de pie y miro fijamente a la mujer que era acompañada por los dos jóvenes. La luna se dejo ver de entre las nubes, la luz de la misma hizo que el cabello de la joven brillara, era rubio y rizado. Si el corazón de Terry palpitara seguramente se habría detenido en ese momento. Se acerco a la chica y vio sus bellos ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar.

Terry…

Candy… - susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Fin del capítulo 1._

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews comentando lo que piensan y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos y Buenos Deseos!


	2. Chapter 2

Terry estaba tenso, no podía moverse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Candy estaba igual, petrificada, quería llorar pero la impresión de verlo una vez mas no la dejaba.

¡Amo! – grito Mikaela mientras se acercaba a Terry para abrazarlo. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yo…

¿Amo? - logró decir finalmente Candy.

La mente de Terry comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. "_¿Por qué es tan joven? ¿Es un vampiro también? ¿Y por que demonios Archie y Stear también lo son?" _Le dolió la cabeza de tanta confusión y se pasó una mano por la larga cabellera castaña.

Mikaela. ¿Me das un segundo con Candy?

¿La conoce? ¿estará bien?

Claro que si, no te preocupes.

Mikaela soltó a Terry y él camino hacia Candy. Dio pasos temblorosos, tenia miedo de acercarse y que Candy desapareciera. Candy supo que tenían que hablar en privado así que ambos salieron de ese callejón para tener un poco mas de privacidad. La chica de risos morenos se quedo en el callejón, confundida y asustada. Le dio un poco de frio así que se cubrió mejor con su capa. Archie y Stear pudieron notar que tenía miedo de estar sola, se acercaron a ella para que viera que no iban a dañarla.

Lamentamos lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pequeña. – le dijo Stear mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba suavemente – Mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell.

Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Mikaela. ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Tuve mucho miedo – confesó temerosa.

Lo siento mucho. Fue instintivo, mi hermano se vuelve loco cuando come y pensé que iban a lastimarlo.

Solo veníamos a advertirles que no se dieran a notar demasiado. Scotland Yard está investigando las muertes que han estado provocando y si los encuentran las consecuencias serán brutales.

Gracias por el consejo. – dijo finalmente Archie.

Sus ojos se habían tornado rojo, parecían dos rubíes brillando con fuerza.

Lamento haber lastimado a tu amo. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell.

Creo haber escuchado a mi amo decirle Archie. ¿Ya se conocían?

Stear y Archie se voltearon a ver de una manera indescriptible, como si algo malo hubiera pasado antes. Pero Mikaela no tenia idea de nada.

Por otro lado Terry y Candy ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que los escucharan, caminaban lentamente por la calle pero ninguno decía nada. Terry se armo de valor y decidió hablar.

Candy… yo...

Terry. – le interrumpió de pronto - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro.

¿Por qué?

Candy no lo noto, pero esas simples palabras corrompió totalmente el último hilo de cordura que quedaba en el joven. La vio muy sorprendido, los ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas y había dejado de caminar. Respiró hondo y pensó bien lo que iba a decir. La volteo a ver un poco mas tranquilo.

¿A qué te refieres con "por qué"?

Tú sabes, me refiero a porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste.

Creo que mi respuesta es bastante obvia.

Dímela. – esto ultimo fue mas una orden que una petición.

No quería verte transformada en lo que yo soy. Es una vida difícil, ver como mueren tus seres queridos, matar para vivir, no poder volver a ver la luz del sol, ni sentir su calor… - se quedó en silencio por un momento. – Y es más que triste no poder formar una familia. – añadió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¡Eres un tonto Terry!

Sin poder evitarlo, los dos recordaron cuando eran amigos, a pesar de que las reglas de etiqueta eran muy estrictas, Terry siempre jugaba con las reacciones de Candy. La tía abuela de la misma siempre lo vio con aprobación, pero cuando creyó que era tiempo de arreglar un matrimonio que beneficiaria a ambas familias Terry desapareció. Candy recordó todo esto y de pronto abofeteo a Terry fuertemente. El castaño no supo que decir o hacer, ella se dio la vuelta y camino con paso decidido sin decir una palabra más. Él la siguió igual de callado.

Candy… - le habló poco antes de llegar con los demás.

Dime.

Lo siento, pero ya no tiene caso hablar sobre ello, ya te has convertido en alguien como yo, y lo que me gustaría hacer ahora es pedirte disculpas por dejarte y no darte explicaciones sobre nada. Me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo, porque yo te quiero y tú lo sabes. – confesó armado de valor.

Acepto tus disculpas Terry, pero aun falta mucho más que eso para que lo volvamos a intentar, tenemos que aclararnos muchas cosas, pero no ahora. Archie, Stear y esa pequeña joven están esperándonos. Lamento haberte abofeteado pero te lo merecías.

Lo se… lo entiendo. Pero prométeme que arreglaremos las cosas en cuanto tú quieras.

Lo prometo. – esbozo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Pero cargada de tristeza y esperanza.

Finalmente llegaron y encontraron a los tres chicos hablando. De alguna manera u otra los hermanos habían logrado persuadir la pregunta de Mikaela. En cuanto vio a Terry salió corriendo para decirle lo que había estado platicando con ellos.

Tenemos que irnos. – le dijo Terry.

De acuerdo.

Se acercó a Candy y le besó la mano.

¿Volveremos a vernos?

Claro.

¿Por qué no la invita al baile de mascaras? – mencionó en voz baja Mikaela.

Suena bien. Candy, Archie, Stear… siéntanse formalmente invitados a la fiesta anual de mascaras que hago. Sera en mi casa, no es difícil de encontrar. Es el viernes a las 9 de la noche.

Ahí estaremos. – dijo rápidamente Candy.

¡Bravo! – exclamó la chica de rizos. – ahí nos veremos pues.

Por supuesto – comentó Stear viendo a la entusiasmada joven.

Al despedirse Mikaela y Terry se dirigieron a casa lentamente, aun les quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que el sol saliera, así que decidieron ir a alimentarse.

Candy, Stear y Archie solo caminaron por la ciudad, la rubia no dejaba de pensar en Terry, ahora se daba cuenta de porque él se había ido y porque solo la visitaba cuando el sol se había ocultado. Archie la saco de sus pensamientos de pronto.

Candy, ¿De verdad quieres ir a la fiesta?

Claro que si Archie. Sera divertido ir a un baile después de tanto tiempo y sin temor a que te descubran.

Pero ese imbécil de Terry será el anfitrión. ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te hizo?

Si, pero tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Mira lo que somos, ¿tú no harías lo mismo?

Pero eso no importa. Es un idiota. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta no, yo no lo haría.

¡Archie fíjate en lo que dices! Hasta parece que no recuerdas como te pones cuando te alimentas. Enserio que algunas veces puedes ser imposible. Yo iré a la fiesta, si quieres no vayas pero no estés molestándome.

Candy siguió caminando muy enojada. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Stear que no había dicho nada volteo a ver a su hermano.

Aun la quieres… - confirmó el chico de lentes.

Así es hermano. Pensaba intentar conquistarla, pero mi cobardía es demasiada, y ahora que nos topamos con Terry, me siento con menos esperanzas.

No te des por vencido. Él la dejo ir una vez, el corazón de Candy aun necesita sanarse y podrías tomar esa oportunidad. Créeme, aun la tienes.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Grandchester, Mikaela se probaba miles de vestidos y mascaras para ver que se pondría. Tomo un vestido verde con azul y dorado, que era su favorito, se lo sobrepuso y se paró frente al espejo.

A veces odio ser un vampiro… - susurró al ver el vestido flotante solamente.

Te vez mas emocionada que de costumbre.

La chica se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al ojiazul recargado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto observándola.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? El joven Stear vendrá y quiero verme muy bien para él.

Así que eso es… - dijo muy divertido.

Oh no, claro que no. No suponga esas cosas. – se apresuró a decir Mikaela, completamente roja por el comentario.

Él simplemente se rio un poco.

Usted también debería de estar viendo que se pondrá, amo. Estoy segura de que querrá impresionar a la señorita Candy. – dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación al unísono de la canción que sonaba en su cabeza solamente.

Terry se puso a pensar, tal vez la pequeña tenia razón, tenia que impresionar a Candy y recuperarla. Volvió a su habitación y se acostó mientras imaginaba lo hermosa que se vería Candy con un vestido de fiesta y una mascara que resaltara el color de sus bellos ojos verdes.

_Fin del capitulo 2. (como ame escribir estas palabras al fin hahaha)_

Jari de Grandchester: Muchísimas gracias, y lamento demasiado mi tardanza pero aquí esta. Espero tenerte el próximo en cuanto pueda!

Alexander Bluenzno: Gracias, te avisare en cuanto tenga el otro capitulo.

TC GAN: Me alegra que te guste y lo de que Terry fuera el protector va a influir mucho en la historia, ya lo veras!

Galaxylam84: Gracias a ti por leerla. A mi también me encantan los vampiros y no pude resistirme en escribir un FanFiction mezclando dos de mis cosas favoritas.

Eli de Grandchester: Gracias, espero no dejarte esperando demasiado de nuevo!

_Lamento la tardanza enserio, pero tenia que hacer tantas cosas y ni siquiera podía actualizar ni una de las historias que tengo en mi laptop, pero bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar en el tercero haha._

_Saludos y Buenos Deseos!_

*Para todos aquellos que no sepan que es Scotland Yard, así se le llamaba a la policía metropolitana de Londres en el siglo XVIII.


End file.
